Recent advances in the use of composting at waste treatment facilities has enabled the world to deal with their waste in a much more environmentally beneficial and cost effective manner. Composting allows the breakdown of organic materials back to environmentally beneficial byproducts in a more time efficient and controlled manner. Additionally, composting can reduce the volume of material required to be land filled by up to 80%.
Covering the composting pile with a textile type substance has shown many advantages. The cover allows the pile to generate a more uniform level of heat, keeps unwanted vermin and scavengers from entering the pile, helps to maintain consolidation of the material, and allows for better moisture control of the compost pile. The use of plastic film has been used for many years and can in many states qualify the composting material for “in vessel” consideration. One issue with plastic covers, and even some textile covers, is the buildup of volatile organic compounds within the pile, as well as the inability of the composting material to properly degenerate in an aerobic environment.
Thus, there is a need for a cover which is capable of providing the positive aspects above, and also helps to control the emission of volatile substances. More particularly a cover which can control odorous fumes and pathogens developed during decomposition of the waste; and also provides appropriate gaseous exchange and water vapor transmission to provide an optimal aerobic environment. The optimal cover will provide operational reliability, product quality, minimum investment, and operating cost.